guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing
Czech&Slovakia Guild ---- Guild History / Historie Guildy The Thing byl založen hráči M-Scottie a Phillipson 15. Září 2007. Po těžkých útrapách, odchodu jednoho ze zakladatelů a přechodem z International guildu se z něj konečně stala čistokrevná československá guilda. Po roce trvání a stagnace se připojilo několik nadšenců a guild začal opět vzkvétat. Za rychlým vývojem stáli především Silvestr-sk a Slovensky-Zabijak, který bohužel opustil naši guildu po rozepřích s mnohými členy. Návrat Phillipsona je ovšen další světlou zprávou v naší historii. ---- Po nesčetných problémech s některými členy opustili guildu mnozí z nás. Počet členů teď pravidelně kolísá mezi 35-40. Bohužel nás opustili Phillipson, Forkmen a jiní. Rychlý vývin nových členů však brzy zaplní vzniklé mezery a guilda bude opět svorná a silná jako dříve. ---- Guilda začíná po dlouhé době opět posilovat. Nové přírůstky do našich řad posilují naši guildu. Přibyla i další 190'''ka když '''Slartibarkfast dosáhl na tento lvl. Snad se nám začne opět naplno dařit a společně vybudujeme silnější guildu. ---- Vzhledem k přístupu nežádoucích osob na účet Alfonse jsem byl nucen jej vyloučit z našich řad. Jen čas ukáže zda bylo rozhodnutí správné či nikoli. ---- Guilda slaví dvouleté výročí od svého založení! Za tuto dobu dosáhla na lvl 43. ---- Pořízení nového paddocku už zvýšilo jejich počet na 3. Takže 3 padocky a 3 domy. Průměrný lvl v guildě 115 a 43 členů. ---- 3x lvl 190+ v guildě a oslava lvlu 45! ---- Po několika rozepřích jsem byl nucen vyloučit z guildy téměř všechny členy a posléze nabíráme jen opravdu aktivní s chutí hrát jako týmoví hráči. K dnešnímu dni je nás 28 :( ---- Forma Deníku 2007 ''____________________ '''15.9 Vznik guildy :) ''2009 ''____________________ 20.3. Philipson opět odchází z guildy a s ním mnozí dobří hráči :( 22.3. Scott dosáhl na lvl 190! 5.4. Několik odchodů oslabilo naše řady. 25.4. Guild lvl 40! 15.6. Guild lvl 41! 26.6. Slartibarkfast třetím v guildě s lvlem 190 2.7. Stránka chráněna proti zápisu neregistrovaných členů wiki. Pro editaci se p rosím přihlašte! 14.7. Guild lvl 42! 14.9. Guild lvl 43! 12.12. Guild lvl 44! ''2010 ''____________________ 16.2. Guilda lvl 45! 11.3. Vyčištění guildy. Zavedení striktnějších pravidel. 30.3. Vše se nám začíná dostávat do starých kolejí. M-Scottie lvl 198, Slartibar kfast lvl 198, Ashrin lvl 193. Blížíme se pomalu do finishe :) 3.4. Slarti.. první lvl 199 v guildě! 5.4. Guild lvl 46! 11.4. M-Scottie lvl 199! 17.6. Guild lvl 47! 24.7. Matlascz dosahuje lvlu 190 :) 25.7. Frodik-cze dosahuje taktéž lvlu 190 :) 3.8. Naruto má konečně p2p...takže bude opět atakovat level 200 ! :D ''2011 ''____________________ 10.12. Slartibarkfast dosáhl na lvl 200! Vznik názvu naší oblíbené guildy Název guildu The Thing byl inspirován stejnojmeným filmovým horrorem s Kurtem Russellem v hlavní roli z roku 1982. Americké vědce vyruší divoký vrtulníkový nálet jejich norských kolegů, kteří pronásledují a střílí po prchajícím psovi. Jejich lov dopadne neúspěšně a pes najde útočiště právě ve stanici Američanů. Norové zmizí bez jakéhokoliv vystětlení situace. Američtí polárníci však brzy začínají zjišťovat, že se psem není něco v pořádku. Je totiž infikován nebezpečným mimozemským virem, který využívá tělesné schránky zvířat a lidí ke svému zdokonalování a navíc ještě na svém hostiteli zkouší ledacos nového. Polárníkům tak nezbývá nic jiného, než bránit své životy. Vezmou do rukou plamenomety a každý věří jen sám sobě... The Thing, který svým dějem velmi připomíná legendárního Vetřelce, je remeakem snímku z roku 1951 s názvem The Thing from Another World režiséra Howarda Hawkse a současně je první částí Carpeterovi pozdější trilogie "Apocalypse Trilogy" - dalšími jsou Prince of Darkness (1987) a In the Mouth of Madness (1995). Skvělou hudbu složil Enio Morricone (mj. Tenkrát na Západě). The Thing oplývá po celou dobu napínavým dějem, výborný je i nápad mimozemského viru, jenž napadá a poté zcela ovládne lidské tělo. Hereckému osazenstvu vévodí Kurt Russell, trikové efekty byly svěřeny Stanu Winstonovi a ten, jak je u něj zvykem, podal mistrovské dílo! The Thing je prostě filmem, který se musí vidět! Více informací naleznete zde -> http://www.csfd.cz/film/1329-vec-tvor-thing-the/ Actions / Události http://slartibarkfast.rajce.idnes.cz/Dofus/#Naruto_zahradkar.jpg - Naruto měl kreativní večer.. Absence / Nepřítomnost Zde prosím hlaště svoji nepřítomnost abychom předešli nechtěnému vyhoštění z guildy ve tvaru "Jméno, důvod, od-do". Děkuji :) Rules / Pravidla Přijetí do guildy - Pouze pro CZE a SVK hráče. - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 60 pro p2p a lvl 100 pro f2p Případné vyjímky řeší Leader a Zástupci ---- Upozornění !!! Chraňte svoje accounty.. za žádnou cenu nedávajte heslo a nick druhým osobám. Pokud budete vykradeni, bude s Vámi zacházeno jako s nežádoucí osobou, která bude z guildu vyhoštěna. Braňte Perce.. kdykoli bude napaden náš perc, je Vaší povinností bránit jej i kdyby stál proti přesile. Zdržíme tím útočníky pro případný protiútok a navíc zjistíme co nám sebrali. Navíc se může v poslední chvíli připojit do boje někdo silnější a support se vždy hodí ( i v podobě bloku s několika sty hp ). Chovejte se týmově a čestně.. nenapadejte slovně jiné hráče nebo dokonce kolegy z guildy. Vše jde řešit mírovou cestou domluvy nebo ignorací. Neurážejte jiné hráče při napadení či obraně perce pokud oni sami neurážejí Vás ( několikrát se mi stalo že se útočníci omluvili a víckrát na koně nezaútočili, popř. leavli ze slušnosti boj - viz Babylon guilda se kterou máme ally ). Zlodějina.. je neodpustitelným prohřeškem. Netrestá se jen exekucí, nekonečným vláčením Vašeho odporného jména bahnem ale i upozorněním na Vás (jiným guildám, moderátorovi apod.) a následným agressem jak jen to bude v silách kohokoli poblíž. Rights / Práva - On Trial - 0+ xp(pro guild) - Právě přijatý do guildy a neověřený (min xp do guildy 5%, po 7 dnech neaktivity ban) - Initiate - 5000+ xp - Prověřený bez práv (5%, 14 dní) - Scout - 10000+ xp - Nejnižší rank s právem XP manage, zneužití se trestá (5%, 14 dní) - Spy - 15000+ xp - Průzkumník, bez nových práv (5%, 14 dní) - Reservist - 20000+ xp 60+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, invite new members (5%, 21 dní) - Guard - 30000+ xp 70+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, brání perceptora (4%, 21 dní) - Murderer - 50000+ xp 80+ lvl - Povinnost bránit perceptora, place a perceptor (3%, 21 dní) - Protector - 100000+ xp lvl 100+ - žádná nová práva (2%, 1 měsíc) - Chosen One - Nejvíce xp pro guild (1%, 1 měsíc) - Second in Command - Nejlepší výběr v guildě, nejméně 3 měsíce v guildě (1%, 1 měsíc+prověření) - lvl 100+ - Treasure Hunter - Titul udělený nejlepším Enutrofům (min rank Guard pro postup) - Breeder - Stará se o výchovu krocanů (min rank Reservist, větší důvěra) - Colector Killer - Povolení zabíjet vybrané perceptory jiných guild (min rank Murderer) - Muse - Jedinečný rank pro Můzu guildy - Mascot - Týmový maskot - Diplomat - Komunikuje s členy ostatních guild a udržuje dobré vztahy - Deserter - dlouho neaktivní či nehrající hráč Leader má právo na vyjímku v udílení práv i ranku podle svého uvážení. Members / Členové Hlavní posádka / Main Crew Ashrin - ( Eniripsa lvl 199 ) - Leader M-Scottie - ( Iop lvl 199 ) - Chosen One Slartibarkfast - ( Enutrof lvl 200 ) - Treasure Hunter Sir-William - ( Osamodas lvl 141 ) - Dogsbody Treasure Hunter Protector Guard Reservist Spy Scout Neaktivní členové a zbytek.. / Inactive and others.. Breeder Craftsman Main Profesions (lvl)/ Hlavní Profese Alchemist - Ashrin (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) - Depkacz (96) ' '''Farmer - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (80) ' 'Lumberjack - Ashrin (70) - -cleara-(38) ' 'Miner - Slartibarkfast (100) - -cleara-(33) - Hozy-cz (57) ' '''Fisherman Hunter - Depkacz (100) ' '''Baker - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) ' 'Handyman - Hozy-cz (57) ' 'Jeweller - Ashrin (89/100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (30) - Frodik-cze (51) ' 'Shoemaker - -cleara-(29) - Narutouzumaki-cze (65/41) ' 'Tailor - Slartibarkfast (65/28) ' '''Bow Carver Staff Carver Wand Carver Axe Smith Dagger Smith - Maills-cz (80/100) ''' '''Hammer Smith Shovel Smith - Slartibarkfast(65/100) ' '''Sword Smith - M-Scottie (100/100) ' 'Shield Smith ' '''Allies / Spojenci Za přátele či spojence považujeme české a slovenské hráče (ne nutně -> zloději, hlupáci, agresoři apod.) takže je bezdůvodně neagresujeme a nenapadáme !! ---- 'Zpřátelené guildy' '''- 'Bohemian_Cavalry - 'Babylon - 'http://babylon-dofus.forumactif.net ' ' ' ---- 'Guildy, na které NEÚTOČÍME! '''- 'The Home - '' A Few Good Man - 'Touch of Funk - 'Kryndy Pyndy - 'Fantasia - 'Heaven Knights - 'Inquisition - 'Old School Anarchy - 'Idiocracy ' Enemies / Nepřátelé "Cesta spravedlivého ze všech stran lemována jest nespravedlností, sobectvím a tyranií lidské zloby. Požehnán buď ten, kdo ve jménu lásky a dobré vůle vyvede slabé z údolí temnoty, neb ten jest skutečným pastýřem a spasitelem zbloudilých dětí. A já srazím k zemi mocným trestem a divokým hněvem všechny, kdo se pokusí otrávit a zničit mé bratry. A když uvalím svou mstu na tebe, seznáš, že jméno mé je Bůh!" ---- Za nepřátele považujte konstantně Polské a Brazilské hráče.. Jsou to duševně méně smělí lidé a nemá cenu je šetřit (pro ostatní - kopejte ty sračky jak se dá). 'Duševně méně smělí jedinci' (je jich mnoho, ale příklady těch nejhorších naleznete níže) Kuroneco-cze - zloděj Zabijak-Kuba - zloděj sheWolf Puer Kingage-cz (a všechny jeho přidružené chary) - zloděj Kexik-sk - zloděj Potkanek-sk - zloděj Heaven-Panda Ecca-cz - zloděj ' ' ' 'Duševně méně smělé guildy '- 'Another World - 'Eyes of Rain - 'Za´Kuzka - 'Polish Heroes - 'Neighborhood watch - 'Twisted Empire - 'Nothing but a good time - 'Real Team - 'Ancestral Titans - 'All Good Guys ' Great Wins / Velká Vítězství http://slartibarkfast.rajce.idnes.cz/Dofus/#2xpgVS5ppl.jpg Velké vítězství proti silnému soupeři jsme zvládli na jedničku s malými ztrátami :) ---- Links / Odkazy Dofus Main Page on wikia Vytvoření vlastního avatara -> 'http://dofustools.everhate.com/index.php?page=avatar' Payment / Placení Dofusu Pro více méně ztracené jedince jsem zde vytvořil návod na placení Dofusu kreditní kartou. Snad pomůže lidem, kteří se totálně ztratili, najít cestu tímto jednoduchým postupem. Pro placení kartou přes internet musíte mít aktivovaný INTERNET BANKING!!! ' ' ' ' ' '